Feelings and Surface Tension
by Alwayssg1
Summary: Very AU post Beneath the Surface. How will Jack cope with a Sam who can't remember her true identity? How will Sam/Thera cope with life on planet Earth when she fully believes she's supposed to be a worker trying to stay alive in an ice age?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I don't own Stargate or any of the wonderful characters. This story is the brain child of KMG. I hope I can do it justice. My life is hectic at the moment, so I'll try to update as regularly as I can but there may be times when I can't update for a few days. This is an AU of Beneath the Surface and it's definitely Sam/Jack ship.**

Thera climbed back into bed and cuddled in closer to Jonah. It was almost time to begin the work day, and she was exhausted. Pregnancy had wreaked havoc on her body for months, and this little one was resting on her bladder at the moment. Perhaps resting wasn't the best word. It felt like the baby was doing somersaults. She hated getting up and walking to the facilities in the dark, but it was a necessity these days.

Best she could tell, Thera was in her sixth month of pregnancy. Brenna had moved her to a less dangerous line as soon as they were sure she was expecting, but Thera missed being close to Jonah and Carlin during the work day. The baby had been a big surprise. As soon as she and Jonah had realized they felt something for one another, they began exploring their feelings. With all the crazy dreams about blue puddles and a bald man named Homer, they just needed something to cling to that made sense. So, they clung to each other, and soon they were sure enough about their feelings to go through the bonding ceremony. That was seven months ago, and it wasn't long before Thera was expecting.

Jonah hadn't been very happy at first. Thera realized he was worried about the difficulties of raising a family in an ice age, but Thera was beyond excited. This baby was proof that life would go on, and Thera only hoped her child would live long enough to see the surface. Her restricted work assignment gave her time to work on several theoretical possibilities that could potentially improve their conditions, and Brenna seemed more and more receptive to her ideas as the months changed.

One thing that never seemed to change was poor Tor. At least once every other week, the poor man with the odd birthmark had a relapse with his night sickness. Brenna seemed very concerned with this latest relapse. She had pulled Thera aside at the end of her shift the day before and asked several odd questions. Thera couldn't understand why Brenna had been so convinced Thera could help, but Brenna seemed adamant that Thera search her memories for clues. The word Brenna had used seemed oddly familiar. Brenna wanted to know what she knew about kel-no-reem. When Thera had mentioned it to Jonah, he suggested it might be some type of fish. Thera had only frowned. What was a fish and what did it have to do with night sickness? Thera felt pity for Tor, but she really barely knew him. The whole situation had been unsettling.

Thera had barely managed to fall back to sleep when the alarm in the living quarters went off signaling the start of the day. Jonah quickly stood up and held his hand out to help her rise before opening the curtains of their private sleeping cubicle. They didn't have much space, but bonded couple housing did offer the luxury of at least the illusion of privacy. It was much better than Carlin's quarters. His bunkhouse was shared by fifty other men.

After another quick trip to the facilities, Thera and Jonah went to meet Carlin for breakfast. When Jonah mentioned his theory that kel-no-reem was a type of raw fish dish, Carlin shook his head. "I think, no, I am pretty sure it isn't a fish at all. It's some type of practice. I want to say it's a type of meditation that Tor should be doing."

"We should tell Brenna. Maybe she can help Tor get over these recurrent bouts of night sickness," Thera replied.

Jonah nodded his head. "Agreed. He's a danger to all of us when he has those episodes. If this kel-no-reem will help him, maybe he will be safer to work with. Remember last month? His night sickness made him go ballistic. He nearly took out one of the main supports. We could have had snow and ice crashing down on us from above. Let's go see Brenna now."

"I don't think we'll have to go to her," Carlin said as he looked toward the door. "There she is and I think she's making her way to us."

Thera looked up from her breakfast. Brenna was definitely coming their direction. "Thera, Jonah, Carlin, come with me quickly please."

"It's an honor to serve," Carlin replied as they joined Brenna and kept up with her brisk pace. "What can we do for you? Is it about kel-no-reem?"

Brenna glanced over her shoulder at Carlin. "You remember what the word means?"

"I think it's some kind of meditation Tor needs. I think it will help with his night sickness."

"I was thinking fish," added Jonah, "but Carlin's answer might be more helpful."

"We'll talk in my office. Before we get there, let me just say how sorry I am. I never meant for things to escalate this much. I argued against keeping you here for months, but Thera's ideas were so useful and Administrator Calder was so insistent. I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry?" Thera asked. "We're in the middle of an ice age. Where could we have gone if you didn't want to keep us here?"

"Who is Calder?" Jonah asked. "I think I vaguely remember an argument with a Calder. Was I night sick? Am I night sick now?"

As Jonah finished his question, the group arrived in Brenna's office. Tor was lying on a stretcher in the adjacent space. "You are not night sick, Colonel O'Neill. None of you are night sick and you don't belong here." She pointed to the stretcher. "Your friend Teal'c is in a state of deep kel-no-reem right now. When he wakes, I'm supposed to repeat his memory stamp again. All of you have been living with a memory stamp for nearly eight months. You are SG1, and this is not your home. It's time you return."

"I remember," Daniel gasped. "Jack, Sam, my dreams weren't just dreams after all. We are part of something bigger."

Jack sighed. "It's starting to come back to me, Daniel." His eyes turned toward Sam and her protruding abdomen then he turned his attention to Brenna. "Where's Calder?"

Sam frowned. "Jonah, I don't understand."

"Sam, his name isn't Jonah. It's Jack and I'm Daniel. Try to remember."

Sam just shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense, Carlin. Are all of you night sick?" Her tone softened, "am I night sick?"

"No, Major Carter, none of us are night sick. You're memories should return once you get back home. Again, I am so sorry."

Brenna pushed a button and the wall slid open. In the newly visible doorway, Calder and two armed guards were waiting. "Brenna, I must say I'm disappointed, but I'm not entirely surprised. You've had a weak spot for these workers since they arrived," Calder said as he glared at Brenna.

"I think I've just come to my senses," Brenna replied.

"Either way, you are no longer any use to me." Calder motioned to one of his guards. The guard shot Brenna and aimed his gun at Sam. Teal'c jumped up from his stretcher and tackled the guard. Jack jumped in and soon he and Teal'c had the guns.

"Good to have you back, T," Jack smiled then he turned to Sam. "Are you okay Carter?"

"Jonah, I just don't understand."

"Then this is a first. Don't worry, Sam. It's going to be okay. We'll figure everything out when we get home," Jack said softly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you return home, colonel. Your people searched for months. They believe you are dead, and it's best for me and my people if they never learn otherwise. It's time you and your team see the surface of our planet."

"Oh, I don't think so," Jack replied. "You're going to be our ticket to the stargate."

"Um, Jack, we can't leave the others behind. We have to free them," Daniel replied. "And, Brenna needs a doctor now."

"You're right, Daniel. We'll take them all with us. I suddenly remembered a tropical planet with beaches that go on for miles."

"But, what about my people?" Calder begged. "We need the workers to survive."

"Your people can do their own dirty work for a change. These people have suffered enough here," Jack replied. "Let's get this over with and go home."

Sam just stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. None of it made any sense, and she had an unexpected feeling of dread go through her as she watched Jonah become Colonel Jack O'Neill. This was not how it was supposed to be, and the shock caused her to pass out. When her eyes opened, a woman in a white lab coat was pointing a bright light into her eyes.

"It's such a relief to see you alive, Sam," the woman said warmly. "Cassie and I never gave up on you. I don't think Hammond ever fully believed you were dead either."

Sam stared blankly at the woman. "Have we met?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c spoke very little as they cleaned up and changed into BDUs. Memories were flooding back, and all three men were overwhelmed with the realization that they'd been prisoners for eight months. Jack's thoughts were preoccupied with visions of Sam. His 2IC was carrying his child. Heck, she was technically his wife. This was a mess. He desperately wanted to join her in the infirmary, but the general needed to debrief and Frasier was with Sam. He wondered how she was reacting now that the memories were returning, and Jack hoped she wouldn't be too devastated by their actions.

His thoughts were interrupted when Daniel finally slammed his locker shut and looked at him. "You know what really bothers me?" Daniel said with a sigh. "For the first few weeks, I actually believed the dreams I was having meant exactly this-that we were a team, that we were part of something bigger. But, I finally just bought the lie and gave up. If I'd just been stronger then-"

"If you hadn't bought what they were selling, they'd have just done to you what they kept doing to Teal'c," Jack replied. "They'd have called it night sickness, and we'd have thought you were off your rocker. That's what we thought about Tor, I mean Teal'c." Jack gave Teal'c an apologetic look.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. I do not know how many times they repeated the memory stamp, but I am glad you did not share my fate."

"I'm just having trouble distinguishing what's real at the moment. I mean, intellectually, I understand we were stamped with false memories and I know this is real, but it started feeling like we were doing something big there, too. What was the line they fed us, Jack? We were helping our people survive the ice age and our children would tell of our selflessness in the age to come."

"Let's not even talk about children right now, Daniel," Jack warned.

"Oh, God, Sam and the baby! Jack, I'm sorry. This has to be really complicated for you."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, "but perhaps it is an opportunity to gain more than was lost."

"I hope so, T. I guess we'll know more after we talk to Hammond, and I really need to talk to Sam," Jack said softly. "We better not keep the general waiting.

General Hammond was already in the briefing room when the men of SG1 arrived. "Gentleman, take a seat. I can't begin to express how glad we are that you are alive and home. I have a team already working to relocate the others who came back with you, and the injured woman, Brenna, is in surgery as we speak. Dr. Frasier should be here momentarily to update us on Major Carter's condition."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be home," Jack replied as he took his usual seat.

"I'm sure we have a lot to discuss. You'll be happy to know that P3R-118 has been locked out of our dialing system. The mess they made is theirs to clean up," George said with a frown. "We searched for weeks, gentlemen. I didn't want to give up on you. If we'd found even a small clue, we'd have kept searching."

"We have no doubt you did your best, sir," Jack assured him.

"Now, I suppose we should get to the elephant in the room. How far along is Major Carter's pregnancy?"

"Approximately 6 months, sir."

"Was the major assaulted or was it consensual?"

"Consensual, sir," Jack replied then making eye contact with the general, he continued, "I am the father."

George nodded. "Well, while that creates a few problems of it's own, I am relieved."

"General," Daniel began, "Jack and Sam shouldn't be held responsible. We didn't know who we were."

"I agree with you, Dr. Jackson. I'm sure there will be an inquiry, but, under the circumstances, I am sure no charges will be filed." The general motioned to Janet who had just arrived at the doorway. "Dr. Frasier, please join us."

"Thank you, general. I'm so happy to see you alive and well," Janet said as she took the seat between Jack and Daniel.

"How's Carter?" Jack asked as soon as she was seated. It felt odd to him to use her surname after so many months, but he wasn't exactly comfortable saying 'how's my wife?' either.

"Major Carter is physically in good condition. She told me they increased her rations after she discovered she was expecting. I've done some blood work, and I'm waiting for the results. I have not done an ultrasound yet, but I did listen to the baby's heartbeat. It's strong and the pregnancy appears to be progressing normally," Janet paused "Are your memories returning?"

"I think I remember most everything," Daniel answered, "well, everything important anyway."

"As do I," Teal'c agreed.

"Everything seems pretty clear up here," Jack replied, pointing to his head.

Janet sighed. "Major Carter doesn't seem to remember anything about her actual identity. She's still convinced that she's a plant worker named Thera, and she's asking for Jonah. I'm assuming he's the father of her child."

"That would be me. Why isn't he memory returning?"

"I honestly don't know, colonel. I was actually hoping the rest of you still had significant holes in your memories. It's very puzzling. Maybe it has something to do with the shock that caused her to pass out on the planet or her physiology after Jolinar."

"Would not the naqueda cause her memory to respond as mine did?" Teal'c asked. "If the remains of the symbiote had any effect on Major Carter, it would make her remember more quickly."

"You have a point, Teal'c," Janet agreed. "Honestly, I'm way out of my league. I don't even know where to begin."

"Maybe Brenna can help," Daniel suggested.

"Brenna? The woman in surgery?" Janet asked.

"She was a supervisor in the plant. She's the one who gave us the mind stamps in the first place, and since going back to the planet isn't an option, she's our best chance at understanding why Sam's memories haven't returned yet."

"Hopefully, she'll be able to help us figure this out when she wakes up," Janet looked at Jack. "In the mean time, she's asking for Jonah. I think it would be best if we humor her, sir."

Jack nodded. "Permission to be excused, sir?"

"Granted, but all three of you are to let Dr. Frasier examine you thoroughly and no leaving the base until she is satisfied that you remember enough not to divulge classified information to the public."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack walked in step with Janet toward the infirmary. "I have to say I'm relieved you're Jonah, sir. This could have been a lot more complicated if he was still on the planet."

"Oh, Janet, I'd say it's complicated enough as it is," Jack sighed.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be complicated."

"Well, considering she doesn't know who she is, let alone who I am, I'd say we have a few issues to deal with that are even bigger than chain of command."

"For now, just be Jonah and let her be Thera," Janet said with a smile as they arrived outside of the isolation room. "I'll go and get the ultrasound machine. You join Sam and we'll take a look at your baby."

Jack nodded and opened the door. A nurse was taking Sam's blood pressure when he arrived. She smiled at him as she removed the cuff and turned to leave. "It's good to have SG1 home, sir."

Jack nodded but his eyes never left Sam. Sam has been looking the other direction, but she turned her head as the nurse spoke. "Jonah, you're here. Am I night sick?"

"No, Thera. You are just fine. You're safe," Jack said as he reached for her hand. "Everything is going to be okay, now."

"What is this place? I don't recognize anyone."

"Well, it's a long story, but it can wait. All that matters is we are safe and we don't have to worry about the ice anymore."

"I don't understand. Brenna said things that made no sense then she was shot. Oh, Jonah, is she okay?"

"She's in surgery, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Carlin and Tor are fine, too. Everyone is safe."

Sam visibly relaxed and Jack sat beside her on the hospital bed. He put one arm around her and she tucked her head into his chest. This felt real. Suddenly, Jack didn't care if he was Jonah or Jack. All that mattered was that Sam was by his side. The rest would just have to work itself out.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet sighed as she pushed the ultrasound machine into the isolation room. Her happiness that her friends were alive was marred by Sam's lack of memory. There had to be a logical explanation and a solution that would help Sam recover her memories, but until Brenna was awake and stable enough for questioning, Janet didn't even know where to begin.

"Thera," Janet began, careful to use the false identity the memory stamp had etched over her friend, "how would you like to take a look at your baby?" Sam gave her a look of disbelief. "This is an ultrasound machine. It uses high frequency sound waves to give us a picture of your baby on this screen. It's completely harmless."

Sam looked up at her. It was obvious she was intrigued by the possibility. "How high is the frequency?"

"Well," Janet said with a smile, "much higher than a human can hear. For obstetrics, we use 2.5 megahertz. I promise it's perfectly safe. Let me show you."

Janet wasn't really all that surprised when Sam took Jack's hand or even when he kissed her temple as they were getting things set up. Actually, the two of them finding love without military regulations standing in the way was probably the only bright spot in this entire debacle. The zat'arc testing had proven a few things about her best friend's feelings toward her commanding officer that Janet had suspected for awhile. Seeing them together like this was actually kind of comforting.

When everything was in position, Janet put the transducer on Sam's abdomen and soon they were watching the squirming baby on the screen. "This is amazing," Sam said in awe. "You said this was 2.5 megahertz?" Janet nodded. "The average human can hear frequencies from 20 to 20,000 hertz. If this machine is capable of showing us our baby at 2.5 megahertz, it could potentially be modified high enough to have insane practical purposes in the plant." Sam looked up at Jack, "We're talking ultrasonic welding. Imagine the dangers we could eliminate for the workers. If we had had this technology a few months ago, we could have prevented Gaylin's accident and we wouldn't have lost Sector 6. I need to talk to Brenna about this and get a better look at the technology, sir."

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"It's an expression, isn't it?"

"Well, I've heard it expressed towards me a lot of times over the last few years, but not so many times lately," Jack smirked. His eyes went to Janet's and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was-Sam was still in there. The excitement over technology had given them a tiny glimpse. Something was just blocking her memory's return.

"We've been using ultrasound for diagnostic purposes for years," Janet said with a smile. "I'm a doctor, so obviously I'm more interested in it's medical applications, but it is used at higher frequencies for industrial welding, drilling, and even for making homogenized milk."

"Amazing," Sam replied, but as the image of the baby fully took her attention, she stopped her techno babble in favor of looking at her unborn child.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You can determine that?" Sam asked, obviously eager.

"Absolutely," Janet smiled and with a few flicks of her wrist the answer was on the screen. "Colonel, prepare to be outnumbered. It's a girl, and by these measurements, I'd say she'll make her arrival in about thirteen weeks."

"A girl," Jack said with a grin. "I hope she's just like you, Sa-Thera."

Sam smiled. "This is amazing. I'd honestly kind of hoped for a little girl, but to know she's coming is absolutely wonderful," Sam paused, "but colonel? That's what Brenna called you. Jonah, what's going on?"

Jack looked to Janet for help, but Janet wasn't sure what they should say. This was a complete mess. Finally, she decided she'd better get the colonel off the hot seat. "Thera, you've had a big day and you're recovering from a significant shock. I'm not going to tell you that there wasn't something to what Brenna said, but I think, at least for now, the best thing you can do for your daughter is just put it out of your mind. We'll explain everything when I have time to look at all the facts. In the mean time, you, Jonah, and your daughter are doing great. Don't worry. I do need to borrow Jonah for a few minutes if that's okay with you, Thera. I'd like to make sure he's just as healthy as his wife and daughter."

Sam gave Janet a look that said she was still concerned but that she'd wait for the answer then she kissed Jack on the cheek. "Don't stay away too long."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jack assured Sam then he followed Janet into the hallway.

"The techno babble and the sir thing were good signs, right?" Jack asked once they were out of earshot.

"I think so," Janet agreed. "I just wish I could get my hands on the technology they used on you four. It would make this a lot easier, but it seems you burned a few bridges in your escape," Janet finished with a grin.

"Yep, we probably wouldn't be very welcome now that their slave labor force is gone, but surely Brenna will be able to help you."

"I'm counting on it, sir. I hope to speak to her by as early as tomorrow. In the meantime, I don't suppose it would do me any good to send you to rest."

"Probably not. I need to be with Sam. She might start remembering something or have a sudden craving for blue jello. That would be a good sign, right?"

Janet laughed. "Actually, sir, you might be onto something. She's only seen the infirmary up to this point. Maybe she needs something familiar to jog her memory. I'd like to keep her where she is a bit longer, but maybe you should bring her some of her favorite things. I'd say starting with blue jello wouldn't be the worst idea."

"Speaking of familiar things, I'm guessing we don't have homes or personal things after this long," Jack sighed.

"You were declared MIA not KIA, and some of us couldn't give up on you. We've taken turns checking on your houses. Everything is right where you left it, sir."

"Thank you, Janet. Thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me yet, colonel," Janet said as she pulled out a syringe. "I do need to do this exam."

"And, it just has to involve needles," Jack grimaced. "I guess it's a relief to know that some things haven't changed.

Back in the isolation room, Sam couldn't stop staring at the sonogram picture in her hands. Jonah had told her they didn't have to worry about the ice anymore and that Carlin and Tor were with them. He'd said everyone was safe. This place was nothing like the plant and she hadn't recognized any of the people taking care of her. Dr. Frasier seemed to think Thera should know her the first time she'd visited. And, she mentioned someone else who'd missed them. Add in the technology and something was very, very off. What were they keeping from her? Why was Jonah helping them? And, why were they calling him colonel?


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was still sleeping in the chair beside Sam's bed when Janet and Daniel arrived the next morning. He hadn't exactly had a restful night with the nurses coming in and out, and the chair wasn't very comfortable. Sam had offered to make room for him in her hospital bed, but Jack just couldn't bring himself to actually crawl in bed with his 2IC in the base infirmary.

Actually just thinking about Sam as his 2IC had caused his sleep to be even more troubled. Jack didn't doubt the general when he assured him there'd be no charges, but he and Sam had made an agreement. They were going to "keep it in the room" and Sam's protruding abdomen made things a lot more complicated. He could only hope she'd still want to be with him when her memory returned.

"Colonel," Janet said quietly as she touched his shoulder, "I thought you might want to go with me to speak to Brenna."

Jack groggily shook his head. He looked over at Sam's still sleeping form. Daniel must have sensed Jack's confliction about leaving her again, because he spoke up. "I can sit with Sam while your gone, Jack. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Daniel. I would like to see what Brenna can tell us. Lead the way, doc."

Brenna was completely perplexed. "Major Carter should have regained her memories like the rest of you. This makes no sense."

"Major Carter was once the host to a symbiote. Could that have some effect on the memory stamp?" Janet asked.

"I wouldn't think so. Obviously, Teal'c's symbiote was a problem for us. With his unique physiology, we had to repeat the memory stamp often. He would eventually get sick and the symbiote would take him into a deep state of kel-no-reem then we would be back were we started, but the rest of you merely had dreams of your past lives we could explain away. Even Major Carter had dreams of the stargate until-" Brenna paused, "Colonel, did you continue to have the dreams until you returned home?"

"Well, they were more like glimpses, and I learned to just ignore them," Jack replied.

"And, Major Carter? Did she continue to mention the dreams to you?" Jack shook his head. "That's what I thought. She hasn't talked to me about any of them since shortly after she realized she was with child," Brenna continued. "The memory stamp works with hormone levels. Perhaps the pregnancy hormones are interfering with Major Carter's recovery."

Jack sighed. "Are you saying Carter is going to continue thinking she's someone else until after the baby's born? That's not acceptable. There has to be something you can do to snap her out of it."

"If I had my lab and my equipment, I might be able to come up with a solution, but without it, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm sorry. I truly wish I could help. I wish I'd refused to perform the memory stamp in the first place," Brenna finished softly.

"Colonel, I think we need to let Brenna rest now," Janet said with a quick nod in Jack's direction before turning to Brenna. "If you think of anything that might help Major Carter, I need to know immediately."

"Of course," Brenna replied weakly.

Once Jack and Janet were in the hallway, Jack hit his fist against the wall. "There's got to be a way to help Sam remember. How are we going to do this for another three months? It's not fair to her. It's like she's still a prisoner on that ice planet."

"Colonel, I feel your frustration, but what Brenna said actually makes sense and it gives me hope Sam will recover her memories. We'll just have to get her through the next few months."

"Janet, how are we supposed to do that? We can't keep her in that iso room until the baby gets here, and, well, I really need to talk to Carter before our child is born. This situation is a little complicated, you know."

"Colonel, that may be the understatement of the century," Janet laughed, "but I have a feeling you and Sam will be able to figure this out. If you'd like, I'll ask General Hammond to contact our allies. Maybe one of them can help Sam."

"That would help," Jack replied half-heartedly.

"And, I don't see why we can't move Sam to some VIP accommodations. Maybe you could take her to the commissary and even stop by her lab. It could trigger some memories."

"And, if somebody calls her Carter-"

"Colonel, we're going to have to tell her what happened at some point. I'd just prefer it to be after we've talked to our allies. Sam and the baby don't need the additional stress."

"And, finding out she's pregnant with her commanding officer's baby isn't gong to cause stress? Janet, we have a real mess here."

"Personally, I prefer this mess to what we've been dealing with for the last several months, colonel. We didn't know if we'd ever see any of you again. We'll help Sam deal with this. We'll help all of you."

Jack sighed. "Thanks Janet."

In the isolation room, Sam woke to find Carlin in the chair. "Where's Jonah?"

"He went with Janet to check on Brenna," Daniel assured her.

Sam bristled. "He seems to be getting along with the doctor really well."

"Janet is really good at what she does," Daniel replied. "You're not jealous of Janet, are you?"

Sam's eyes got wide. "Of course not. I just don't know if we should trust these people, Carlin. There are a lot of things that don't make sense. Jonah said everyone is safe, but I'm not seeing many familiar faces. He says we don't have to worry about the ice anymore, but where are the windows here? Have you seen any evidence that there is no ice? And, Dr. Frasier called Jack colonel just like Brenna did before she was shot. What if these people are working with the ones who shot her?"

"Thera, I promise, we're safe. I know things don't make much sense at the moment, but everyone here is trying to help us. Janet is a friend. You can trust her."

"Who's Cassie?" Sam asked, determined to change the subject.

"Uh, do you remember Cassie?"

"I haven't even met her, Carlin. Dr. Frasier mentioned the name. She made it sound like I should know her."

"Well, Cassie is Janet's daughter. She's a really special little girl," Daniel replied carefully.

"Why would the doctor think I knew her daughter?" As Sam was speaking, Jack and Janet walked into the room, and Sam turned her attention to Jack. "I need to know what's going on here. What are you hiding from me?"

Sam watched as the three exchanged looks. Finally Janet spoke, "We knew we'd have to tell her eventually. It seems to be causing her more stress keeping this from her, sir."

Jack sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "I've got to tell you something, and it's going to be a shock," he paused. "We aren't on the same planet we were on yesterday. After you passed out, we went through a stargate. It's a big giant ring that let's us travel from planet to planet through a wormhole. You actually explain it much better than I do. Anyway, it brought us here."

"Jonah," Sam replied incredulously.

"He's telling you the truth," Daniel responded.

"What Brenna said to us was the truth. I am Colonel Jack O'Neill." He pointed to Carlin. "This is Daniel Jackson. Tor actually goes by Teal'c, and he's a jaffa. And, you are Major Samantha Carter. We're a team of explorers who use the stargate to travel to other planets. On Brenna's world, they were in the middle of an ice age. We discovered they had enslaved a portion of their population to work in the plant and provide power for the rest of them, so they stamped us with memory stamps so we couldn't expose them then they put us to work in the plant."

"Jonah, how can you be sure these people aren't the ones lying to us? I know who I am. I have plenty of memories. I don't have amnesia."

"The rest of us remember, Sam."

"Don't call me that. I know who I am."

"Please try to stay calm," Janet began. "I know this is a shock, but the stress isn't good for the baby. Brenna put the memory stamp on you. The colonel and I asked her why you aren't remembering and her only hypothesis is that the pregnancy hormones may be interfering. All of your memories are still in there, and we are going to help you recover them. You just need to trust us."

"This just doesn't make any sense. I need proof. If what you're saying is true, there should be some kind of evidence of my life here."

"That can be arranged," Jack replied. "Janet, any chance I could take Sam home for a little bit?"

"I'll have to speak to the general, but I think it should be fine for a few hours as long as you are with her."

"Oh, I promise, I'll be right by her side. She's not getting rid of me that easily."


	5. Chapter 5

While Janet made arrangements with the general for Jack to take Sam off base, Jack went to the locker room to get ready for the day. One thing Jack really loved about being home was the freedom to take nice hot showers everyday. He was just opening his locker when he heard a couple of marine talking in the shower bays.

"I hear she still doesn't remember who she is," Hurst said.

"Yeah, well, that's probably lucky for O'Neill. Can you imagine how she'll react when she realizes she's pregnant with her commanding officer's baby? Talk about a career killer," replied Forrest.

"And, he's so old. He's like fifteen years older than her, and with all that black ops, he's damaged goods."

"Well, rumor has it, they've been having an affair since Antarctica."

"No way! I thought she was sleeping with Jackson."

"Not what I heard, but she'd have been better off with the archeologist. Or, maybe she should have picked a good ole marine," Hurst laughed. "I'd be up for the job."

"A woman like her wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Hey," Hurst complained. "I'm grade A certified beef steak to O'Neill's ground beef."

"You wish, man. She's out of your league."

"Maybe, but if she's out of my league then O'Neill is royally screwed when she realizes what she's done. He'll be lucky if he gets to see the kid before it leaves for college."

Jack felt the anger boiling within him. Finally, he'd had enough. He wasn't going to let them say anything else about Sam. "Gentleman, if you're finished with your little gossip session, I have a little job for you. I'm taking my wife home for a few hours, and I need you two yahoos to go pick up my truck."

Both men looked out of their stalls at Jack. He could see the mortification on their faces. Hurst finally responded, "yes, sir. Happy to help, sir."

"Good to hear that Hurst. Now, I would suggest you boys be a little more careful who you're gossiping about in the future. Wouldn't want to see you two pieces of beef steak freezing your butt off at McMurdo."

Once the marines had made their hasty retreat, Jack turned on the shower. They weren't wrong. Sam did deserve someone closer to her age, someone with a lot less baggage. What if she did panic when she realized what they'd done? By the time Jack had finished his shower, he knew one thing. He needed to prepare for the worst. If she didn't want to be with him then he needed to be supportive. It might be the only way he'd get to watch his daughter grow up.

Meanwhile, Janet had gotten approval to let Jack and Sam leave the base, so she was helping Sam get ready. "I'm sorry if this isn't your style," she said as she handed Sam a maternity outfit. "Cassie and I made a little trip to town last night. I figured you'd want something other than a hospital gown, and I didn't think your BDUs would exactly work at the moment."

"This is fine. It's actually very pretty. We didn't have a lot of options at home. Thank you, Dr. Frasier," Sam replied.

"Sam, honey, this is home."

"I know that's what you keep telling me, but I really think I'd know if I had amnesia. I remember my life, doctor, and this wasn't it."

"The memory stamp was very thorough, Sam. When the colonel takes you to your house this afternoon, you'll see that we are telling you the truth. Everything is going to be okay. Whether you remember it or not, I'm your friend. I wouldn't lie to you."

Sam didn't answer. Instead, she quietly got ready. She just wanted Jonah to come back and tell her it had all been a mistake. They were trying to convince her she was crazy, but she knew better. Whatever these people had done to Jonah and Carlin to convince them they were other people had to be reversible. She just needed more information. Hopefully, this little trip would give her something she could use.

By the time Jack arrived to pick her up, Sam was completely ready and itching to get away from the infirmary. "I sent some marines to get my truck. Are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Your truck?" Sam asked. The word was oddly familiar yet foreign at the same time.

"Yeah, your house is a bit of a drive. Right now, we are on base. Actually, we're inside of a mountain. It's a very fortified base. We'll have to go to the parking area and get in my truck. It'll transport us wherever we need to go. It's how we get around here."

Sam just stared at Jack. How could he have transportation? They'd just arrived. None of this was making any sense. "Lead the way," she finally said.

They took the elevator up to ground level, and when they stepped outside, the brightness of the sun was nearly blinding. One thing they'd said was definitely not a lie. There was no ice. It was actually incredibly warm outside.

Noticing her discomfort, Jack ushered her to his truck. "I know it's bright. My eyes are having a little trouble adjusting after all that time underground, too. I think I have an extra pair of sunglasses in my glove compartment." After helping Sam into the cab of the truck. Jack opened the glove compartment and handed Sam the sunglasses. "This should help."

Sam put the glasses on and was a bit surprised by how much of a difference they made. She was even more surprised when they started moving. "Jonas, are you sure you know how to work this thing?"

"Jack, not Jonas. And, it's like riding a bike. I could almost do it with my eyes closed."

"I think I'd rather your eyes stay open," Sam said with a small laugh.

"At least the memory stamp didn't take your sense of humor. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"We'll stop for take out at the Chinese restaurant you like so much. Maybe it'll jog a memory or two then we'll head to your place."

Sam just nodded. Suddenly, she didn't feel as confident that she was the one who was right anymore. Everything felt so out of sorts. She didn't speak until they pulled in to the restaurant parking lot. "You seem to know you're way around," she said softly.

"Well, we order from here pretty often on team nights. Your favorite is sweet and sour chicken. Want to see if it jogs your memory?" Again, Sam could only nod. "Listen, not everyone on Earth knows about the whole traveling to other planets thing and our government wants to keep it that way, so let's not mention it to the cashier, okay?" Again, Sam could only nod. None of this made any sense whatsoever.

They didn't have to wait long for their food, and Sam was shocked by how large and full the containers were. "Are Carlin and Tor joining us?"

"No, Danny and Teal'c are staying on base today. It'll just be the two of us."

"But, this is so much food for two people. Rations must be good here."

"Sam, things are different here. There's plenty of food. You saw me give the cashier the money right? The green paper? Well, that's how we buy things. And, we won't be doing without anymore. It's really going to be okay."

Still slightly unconvinced, Sam looked down at the food containers in her lab. She knew she was an intelligent woman. She'd worked her way up in the plant because of her ideas and her know how, but here, she felt like a child experiencing things for the first time. It was a really uncomfortable feeling, especially since Jonah, or maybe he was Jack, seemed so at ease.

When they parked at what was supposed to be her house, Sam got out of the truck and followed Jack to the door. He opened it and ushered Sam inside. "Why don't you take a look around while I set us up at the table? Take your time. I'm here if you need me," Jack said as he took the food from her hand.

Sam walked straight to the fireplace. On the mantle was all the proof she needed that she'd been wrong. There were pictures of her and the others, including Dr. Frasier and a little girl she could only assume was Cassie. There were also pictures of her when she was younger with what she assumed was her family. This was her house. She was Sam Carter, but she still remembered absolutely nothing about her life here. She felt like the rug had been pulled out from under her, and nothing made sense anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack walked back into the living room. Sam was quiet, a little too quiet for Jack's comfort. "I have our food set up if you're ready to eat," he said softly.

"I-" Sam began then she pointed to the mantle. "The pictures," she whispered.

"They're real. Did you remember anything?"

"No, but I think maybe I believe you now. It's just surreal. Everything I thought I knew was a lie."

"The memory stamp did a number on all of us. You'll remember as soon as your hormones normalize. It'll be okay, Sam."

Sam nodded and Jack moved in closer to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Tell me about me."

"You are Major Samantha Carter. You're a brilliant theoretical astrophysicist who works in a top secret base and travels to other planets with me. Teal'c and Daniel tag along, too," Jack added in hopes of lightening the mood a bit.

"We're SG1. That's what Brenna said. Is that all we are?"

"We were close, all of us, before this happened."

"That's not what I was asking."

"We weren't together " Jack said as he rubbed her hand. "The Air Force has a policy about dating in the same chain of command and I was your superior officer."

"Was?"

"Well, the baby kind of changes that. You can't report to me anymore. Hammond will be making some changes when your memory comes back."

Sam nodded. "If we weren't together, was there someone else?"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't seeing anyone if that's what your asking, but Janet would be able to tell you for sure. You two are close."

"You seem close to her, too." Sam went and picked up a picture of Jack, Cassie, Janet, and a dog from the mantle. She placed it in Jack's hands. "I don't know how to ask this and I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but-"

Jack's eyes got wide when he realized what Sam was trying to ask. "You took this picture the day I gave Cassie the dog. Janet wasn't exactly thrilled with me, but Cassie was already in love with the mutt. She's a special little girl. She's special to all of us. She's from another planet, the only survivor. We rescued her then Janet adopted her. Janet and I aren't together. We are just good friends. All of us were friends."

Jack felt Sam visibly relax. "So, you don't have someone special?"

"I do. I have someone very special, someone I care about a lot more than I'm supposed to, as a matter of fact. And, thanks to an ice planet and a memory stamp, I got the chance to finally show her how much I care. I love you, Sam. The feelings were there long before we got to that planet, and they aren't going anywhere."

"Thank God," Sam replied, finally looking Jack in the eye.

"It's going to be okay. We just have to give it time. I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them all, but let's move this to the table before the food gets cold."

Once they were eating, Jack tried to wrack his brain for things Sam probably needed to know. He started with what he knew about her childhood and how her dad became host to a tok'ra. He told her about her own experience as a host. He even shared a few funny stories about missions. She wasn't to happy when he told her about the time she took off all her clothes thanks to some alien moonshine. Finally, he got the courage up to talk to her about some of the things he had dreaded discussing since his memories had returned. "I was married before Abydos. Her name was Sarah, and we had a son. Charlie was an incredible kid. He loved baseball and fishing. He liked looking up at the stars with me on clear nights. I'd point out the constellations and we'd joke about what could be out there. We had no idea what was really going on in the cosmos, of course, but he had an active imagination." Jack stopped talking for a moment and tried to build up his courage. "He died. It was my fault. I didn't lock up my firearm, and he was curious. My careless mistake cost me my son and, eventually, my marriage. If knowing that changes how you feel, I understand."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry you lost your son. This baby isn't even here yet, and I already love her so much. I can't imagine losing her."

"Me either," Jack said softly.

Sam reached across the table and took his hand. "It was an accident, an awful accident. We will be careful. She'll be okay."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and squeezed Sam's hand tightly. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep our daughter safe, Sam."

"We both will," Sam assured him. "How soon do we have to go back to the base?"

"We have some time. Want a tour of your home?" Sam laughed, and Jack led her through the house. He opened a door. "Now, I'll be honest, I haven't exactly seen more than the kitchen and living room. We usually did team nights at my place, but I'd say this is your bedroom."

"This bed is huge."

"It's a queen. You should see mine. It's a king. It's much bigger."

Sam giggled. "It puts our little space at the power plant to shame. It's hard to imagine me having all this space to myself."

"Things are different here."

"Yeah," Sam replied thoughtfully. "Can I see your house?"

"if you want. We can go over now. Who knows? Maybe it'll jog memories of some of Teal'c's Star Wars marathons or Daniel's inability to hold his liquor."

"I was actually thinking I'd like to see this big bed of yours," Sam said seductively.

"I'll give you the tour, but I don't want to push you, Sam. When your memories come back, you might not want what you think you want right now. We should probably try and keep things in perspective."

"In perspective? I thought you said you cared for me before and I'm pretty sure you just told me you love me."

"I did. I do. I just want you to be free t I make your own decision about us."

"Then let me make it. I love you Jonah, I mean, Jack. I love you, Jack."

"And, that would be why we need to take this slow. Before we can be together, I need to know that Sam wants Jack, not that Thera wants Jonah. Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I'll be there for you and our daughter always. But, we can't be together the way we were until you can choose me."

Sam nodded, but Jack couldn't help but see the frustration in her eyes. He knew he was doing the right thing even if she didn't see it, yet. He had to protect them both right now just in case those marines were right and Sam didn't want to be with him. The next few months just needed to pass quickly, and he needed to be ready for the real Sam and whatever decision she might make.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jack and Sam arrived back on base, they headed straight to the infirmary to check in with Janet. Jack wasn't sure if he was relieved that help had arrived from their allies or not when he saw Janet and Anise quietly discussing their predicament.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, it's good to see you alive and well. We feared the worst," Anise said as they entered the room.

"Yeah, well, I guess SG1's a little hard to kill," Jack replied. "I'm guessing you and Dr. Frasier were discussing Sam's memory problem."

"At length," Anise replied. "I'd like to make a few more calculations before we discuss possible solutions."

Jack was just about to make a smart retort when Janet turned to Sam. "Did going home jog any memories?"

Sam shook her head. "I saw the pictures on the mantle, and I believe you're telling the truth. But, none of it really makes sense. It didn't feel like my life. It's almost like I've been sucked into some alternate reality. That probably doesn't make any sense. I'm not even sure why I said that."

"Oh, we've had a little experience with alternate realities," Jack smirked, "but this is our reality-the only reality of consequence."

Sam gave Jack an odd look and he smiled. He made a mental note to tell her about Dr. Carter later. "So, any other tok'ra make the trip?"

"General Carter is with General Hammond now. I'm sure he's anxious to see Sam, but maybe you should go have a word with them first. I'll bring Sam up in a few minutes," Janet assured him.

Jack nodded. It made sense. Jacob probably needed a full debrief since Sam was involved, and it wasn't going to be easy on him having his daughter back without her memory. And, she was pregnant. That probably wasn't going to sit well with him either. Jack sighed and headed towards the general's office.

Jacob stood up to greet Jack when he arrived. "It's good to see you back safe and sound, Jack."

"It's good to be back, Jake. Of course, I honestly didn't know I was gone."

"I hear the memory stamp did quite a number on all of you. How's Sam?"

"Still no memory, but she knows about the stamp and seems to be accepting that she's, well, herself."

Jake nodded his head. "I'd like to see her."

"Dr. Frasier is going to bring her up in a few minutes."

"I'm sure it's been quite a shock for all of you. I'm just really glad you're okay."

"Okay will be when Carter regains her memory."

"Carter? I was under the impression the two of you were a little past that formality, Jack."

"We didn't know who we were, Jacob. I assure you we would never-"

"Easy, colonel. I wasn't making any accusations. You can't be held responsible for your actions on that planet. Now, your actions on this planet are another story. Are you going to stand by my daughter and grandchild, colonel?"

"I'll do everything in my power to protect them, Jake."

"That wasn't exactly an answer to my question, Jack. I want to know your intentions."

"I want to be with Sam and our daughter in whatever capacity Sam will allow. It's just complicated because she isn't exactly Sam right now."

"And, you're afraid Sam won't want the same things her alter ego wants when she recovers her memories. Is that it?" Jacob asked, giving him a knowing smile.

"She deserves better," Jack admitted.

"Yes, she does," Jacob agreed. "I don't believe there's a man on this planet or any other that is good enough for my little girl." He paused, "but I've known for awhile that she cares for you, Jack, and she's way smarter than the rest of us. You must be pretty close to good enough. You won't get any flack from me. Just be there for her."

Jack was stunned. Of all the ways he saw that conversation going, this was not one of them. It took him a moment for it to register that it was his turn to speak. "Always, Jacob, always."

"Colonel O'Neill, I was just informing Jacob that no charges will be pressed. Effective immediately, Major Carter is no longer a member of your team. When she recovers her memories, we will discuss options. Also, the president has formally agreed to accept your off-world marriage if you and Major Carter would like to formalize it."

Jack didn't notice Sam and Janet standing in the doorway before he spoke. "Sir, I don't think it would be appropriate to formalize it just yet. When Sam's memory returns, she may have other ideas."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam responded. "according to Dr. Frasier and Brenna, the memory stamp couldn't have created my feelings. You told me you love me a few hours ago, and now you're trying to get out of our marriage."

"No, Sam, I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake you'll regret," Jack offered.

Sam put her hands on her hips. "A mistake? Do you think we are a mistake?"

"Of course not, but you might think so when you recover."

"Why are you so bound and determined to make this difficult? I love you. I love you whether you're Jonas or Jack O'Neill. General, unless my husband can give an actual valid excuse for getting out of this marriage in the next thirty seconds, I'd like to request we take the president up on his offer." Sam glared at Jack and he realized he'd better quit while he was behind. He merely nodded to the general.

"Alright then, I'll get the ball rolling. Major Carter, we have a pretty special visitor here to see you," the general replied.

"I saw you in the picture," Sam replied. "I'm sorry. I know your my father, but I don't remember."

"It's okay, Sam," Jake choked. "It's just really glad your alive. Look at you. Pregnancy really looks good on you. You remind me of your mother. She had that same glow when she was carrying you."

"Um, thank you. This is really awkward. I wish I could remember."

"You will, Sammy. Don't worry," Jacob replied before giving a Sam a hug.

Jack noticed the way she tried to hug him back. He could see how uncomfortable she was, so he decided he'd better steer the conversation in a new direction. He was pretty sure he was in trouble with Sam anyway. "Doc, did you get Sam set up with a VIP room?"

"Actually, Colonel, the general and I were discussing it and we decided that of Sam did well with her excursion home there would be no reason to make her stay on base. As long as someone is with her, she can go home. Essentially, she's still Sam so we don't expect her to spill any confidential information, but an escort is necessary."

Jack looked at Jacob. "How long are you staying? You could go home with Sam and catch up."

"Sorry, Jack," Jacob replied, "as much as I'd love to stay and spend some time with my daughter, I was pulled from a very important mission for this visit. Anise will be staying here to help, but I have to leave in a few hours. I'm sure, as her husband, you'll be able to keep her company."

Jack stared back at Jacob and wondered if this was the revenge for knocking up his daughter. Surely, Jacob realized Sam was mad at him, but Jacob just gave him a sympathetic smile that Jack interrupted to mean 'you made your bed, now your going to have to lie in it'.

They visited with Jacob a bit longer then watched him go through the gate. Since Sam had been unconscious on their own return, she was completely fascinated seeing the stargate in action. She spent the better part of the next hour peppering Walter with questions. Jack was relieved Walter had actually remembered so much of what Sam had taught him, because his answers seemed to satisfy Sam's curiosity. She even made a few suggestions on ways to reduce the amount of power needed to run the gate itself. Jack figured her time at the power plant had put those ideas in her head.

General Hammond had been listening closely to their conversation. "Walter, I think I know the perfect position for Major Carter for the remainder of her pregnancy. She will be working with you." He looked at Jack. "This should give her a project once SG1 resumes their mission schedule. We don't want a bored Major Carter on our hands, do we?" he grinned. Jack could have hugged him. Hopefully the general's assignment would give Sam something to think about besides the debacle in his office.

"I think that's a great idea, sir," Jack replied. He noticed Sam was smiling and had already taken a notebook from Walter and begun making notes. Jack looked at his watch. Sam hadn't directly spoken to him since the little altercation in the general's office. "It's getting pretty late. Are you ready to go home?" Sam nodded and they said their goodbyes.

"I need to swing by my house and get a few things then we'll go back to your place," Jack said as they got into his truck.

"Why?" Sam replied, finally breaking away from the silent treatment she'd been giving him. "My house doesn't feel like home. We should stay at your place. At least one of us should be in a familiar environment. Besides, it might sound weird but when we stopped by there today it felt more like home than my house."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Okay, we can definitely do that. I have a spare room."

"I'm not sleeping in the spare room, Jack," Sam replied with extra emphasis on his name. "Besides, you have the bigger bed. We'll share, just like back home."

"This is-"

"Home," Sam finished for him. "I know. I'm trying to remember. But, you have to stop trying to be so chivalrous about this whole thing. I may not have all the facts straight, but I know what I want. And, I know you want it, too. I need to know we are still in this together."

"I'll do my best. I just don't want you to feel trapped when your memory returns."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jack nodded. "Fair enough, but we have to keep away from the intimate stuff, okay? I will not be accused of taking advantage of this situation when you remember."

Sam giggled. "I think I can contain myself."

"No giggling, Major."

Sam stopped laughing. "I think you've said that to me before. It seems familiar somehow."

"I have. See, the memories are still in there. You'll get them back just like the rest of us."

"I hope so. I really do," Sam replied before quietly looking out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat quietly on the deck enjoying the early morning breeze. It felt so good to be outside. She loved hearing the birds chirping and watching the squirrels play in the trees. It was hard to fathom life outside of the ice, but she desperately wanted to wake up to this view every morning. She wanted to remember, too. No, she needed to remember. Her own father had seemed like a stranger. Her husband was terrified to even touch her. What if she never regained the lost memories? Or, worse yet, what if she did and Jack, she made a conscious effort to mentally use the name, was right and there was some reason why she didn't want to be with him?

Sam needed answers. She needed to investigate for herself, but it was Saturday and they wouldn't be going to the base. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without an escort, and Jack had already answered as many questions as she was comfortable asking. She needed to talk to some of the others about her life before the memory stamp, and Jack did say Janet was her best friend. Maybe she was a good place to start.

Janet had written down her number for Sam before letting her leave the base. Sam looked at her watch. It was a little after eight. She hoped it wasn't too early as she dialed the doctor's number.

Janet answered on the second ring. "Colonel, is everything alright? How's Sam?" the doctor frantically asked.

"It's me, Dr. Frasier," Sam replied. "I'm sorry to call so early."

"Sam, it's fine. And, I'd rather you call me Janet. I was awake. I just didn't expect to hear your voice. I was afraid something had happened. Did something happen? Are you remembering something?"

"No, but I need to talk to someone besides Jack. I have some questions about Sam."

"You are still Sam," Janet replied gently.

"I know, but I don't know much about me at the moment."

"Tell you what, Cassie stayed with a friend last night so Anise and I could go over your situation. I'm going to the base later to meet with her and Brenna, but I wasn't planning on going until after noon. Why don't I come and get you and bring you to my house for a latebreakfast?"

"That would be good. Thank you."

"Anytime. I've missed you."

When they hung up the phone, Sam went to wake up Jack. He didn't usually sleep this late, but she knew he had to be tired. They didn't exactly have the luxury of days off at the plant and he'd been so busy trying to help her since they returned.

Sam slipped back into bed beside Jack and kissed his cheek. He stirred slightly before opening his eyes. Still a bit disoriented, he pulled her closer to him kissed her again. The kiss deepened and Sam relished the closeness between them. Just as things began to escalate, Jack stopped abruptly. "I'm so sorry, Sam. For a minute, I forgot."

Sam groaned. "Forgetting's my job. Don't apologize for kissing me, Jack," she paused, "but you can apologize for stopping," she added with a cheeky grin.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, ignoring her last remark.

"It's still pretty early. I didn't want you to worry. I'm going to breakfast with Janet."

"Okay, that's good. Do you need me to come along?"

"No, I've got this. She's picking me up. I'll be back in a few hours."

Soon, Sam was sitting across the table from Janet eating waffles. "These are really good."

"Thanks. We used to do this a lot, you and I. Usually, Cassie would be with us, of course, but I'd make waffles and you'd pick us up coffee from Starbuck's and we'd girl talk for a few hours. I've missed it."

"It sounds like we really were good friends."

"You're probably the best friend I ever had, Sam. We are going to help you. I promise, if there's a way to restore your memories before the baby gets here, we'll find it."

"I wasn't sure about you at first. Honestly, you seemed like a threat. I saw how close you and Jona-Jack were and I think I was jealous."

"Of me and the colonel," Janet laughed. "Sam, the only one of us who had eyes for the colonel was you."

"That's actually part of why I wanted to talk to you alone. Jack seems to think I won't want to be with him when my memory comes back. He doesn't trust that my feelings are mine. I need to know more about my relationship with Jack before we were stamped."

"Well, let's see. I missed your first meeting, but I heard the sexual tension was pretty thick. You challenged him to arm wrestle."

"I what?"

Janet nodded. "I hadn't been here long when the base was exposed to a pretty nasty virus from off world. You attacked the colonel in the locker room in an attempt to mate with him. He resisted, but let me tell you, he didn't look too happy about being a gentleman. He even punched Daniel for checking on you. He was really jealous."

"So, the feelings we felt on the planet were already there?"

"Most definitely," Janet assured her. "I almost reported you to the general when the colonel was stranded for three months. You worked a miracle to get him back and put your health at risk doing it. Then, there was the zat'arc testing where you had to reveal your true feelings for each other to avoid being sedated indefinitely."

"Jack said we were on the same chain of command so we weren't allowed to be together. Why didn't one of us just switch teams?"

"You almost did. We spent an entire Saturday breakfast with you making a pro and con list after that incident. You'd told him none of your feelings had to leave the room, but it was making you so miserable. You almost resigned your commission in the Air Force."

"Why didn't I?"

"Because you both believed what you were fighting for was more important than any two people. You were part of the front line team protecting the planet from destruction. You told me that as much as you wanted to be with the colonel, you couldn't live with yourself if your actions cost Cassie and the other children of the world a safe future. That breakfast was one of our last before you went missing."

"And, here I am pregnant and off the team regardless. Did he know why I wanted to leave things in the room?"

"That I can't say for sure, but I doubt it. What you two have is special. It would have happened eventually, I'm sure. Your relationship is probably the best thing that came out of this whole debacle. Well, that and your daughter, of course."

"Thanks, Janet. I need this," Sam said with a smile.

"I did, too. When you're ready, Cassie is pretty anxious to see you. Maybe we should repeat this next week so you can spend time with her and get to know her again."

"I'd really like that. Now, how are we going to convince my husband to start acting like a husband again."

"That bad, is it?"

"You heard him yesterday, Janet."

"I did. Sam, the colonel is a little self effacing. Daniel told me each of you acted like yourselves even under the memory stamp. Maybe, you should just keep being who you are. Sam and Thera are essentially the same person. Treat him like Thera treated Jonah and don't put up with him treating you like his second in command. Find a way to show him you're in this for the long haul. If that doesn't work, just attack him like you did in the locker room," Janet giggled.

Sam giggled. She really had no idea how she was going to prove her feelings were her own, but surely she could convince Jack she wasn't going anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam hadn't been home from Janet's more than a few hours when Jack got the call from the base. Janet wanted them to come and talk to Anise. His heart flipped in his chest. Maybe they'd found away to help Sam remember. Of course, with Anise involved, Jack wasn't exactly comfortable. She did have a history of just making things worse, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to hear her out.

Janet, Anise, General Hammond, and a still recovering Brenna were waiting for them in the conference room. Jack and Sam took seats did by side, and Jack smirked when he noticed Sam had automatically taken her usual spot. "The three of us have talked in depth about Major Carter's memory problem, and we all agree her memory will likely return once her hormone levels return closer to baseline," Janet began.

"In other words, there's nothing you can do to help Sam remember faster," Jack frowned.

"Anise theorizes that she could use a memory retrieval device the Tok'ra have acquired to help things along, but it has some risks," Janet replied warily.

"Risks?" Jack asked, "such as?"

"Permanent brain damage, for one," Janet replied.

"Not the right answer," Jack groaned. "Sam isn't going to be another Tok'ra science project."

"Colonel O'Neill, I know you don't trust me, and I suppose I can see your point to an extent. Let me be frank, I believe the risks are minimal but I will not even attempt using the device on Major Carter unless her memories do not return after your child is born. With your permission, I'd like to make the modifications over the next few months and get the device ready in case it is needed," Anise paused. "We only want to help."

"We all agree, it would be in Major Carter's best interest to just let nature take its course, sir," Janet replied. "I personally don't believe we will need to do anything, but it really wouldn't hurt to have Anise working on a back up plan."

"Thank you for trying to find a solution," Sam said softly.

"I am very sorry, Major Carter," Brenna said, breaking her silence. "If I had only refused to do the memory stamp-"

"If you'd refused, they'd have just removed you and had someone else do it," Sam replied. "I think I gained more than I lost," she added as she rested her hand on her abdomen. "Anise, I appreciate your willingness to modify your equipment. I hope we don't have to use it, but it makes me feel better knowing someone is actively working on a possible solution. Thank you."

Anise nodded. "I'm happy to help. A few months should give me time to make the process safer if it is needed."

"If there's nothing else to report and no further questions, you are all dismissed," General Hammond paused, "except you, Colonel O'Neill. I need a word."

""Yes sir," Jack replied as the others left the room.

"Listen, Jack, I know this hasn't been easy on any of you. Teal'c has gone home to see his family for a few days, Daniel requested a few weeks off, and I think it would be wise if you and Major Carter did the same."

Jack smiled. "She's kind of excited about upgrading the gate."

"It can wait. Take some leave, son. You need it. I'd suggest a visit with McKenzie, but since I'm sure you'd just tell me you're fine, instead, I'll say this. Give your wife a proper honeymoon then come back ready to pick your new team member. The fight can wait a few weeks."

"Thank you, sir. I think I know just the place. I just need to clear a few things with Dr. Frasier."

"Enjoy this, Jack. I'm not blind. I know how much Sam means to you, and I also know you've had those feelings for awhile."

"Sir, we never-"

"I know, Jack. You're two of the finest officers I've ever had the privilege of serving with and you would have continued to sacrifice your own happiness for the greater good as long as the goa'uld were out there. But, things have changed. This can be a gift, colonel. You are dismissed. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack left the briefing room and found Sam talking to Siler and Walter about her plans for the gate. Dr. Lee was listening in and jotting down Sam's ideas. Jack smiled. She seemed so Sam at the moment. Of course, he remembered all the improvements she'd made in the plant, too. Her brilliant brain was the same, even if she couldn't remember where she got that PhD. Deciding not to disturb her, he headed straight to the infirmary.

"Janet, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Certainly, colonel. I was just making sure my patients were settled before going back to my weekend," Janet said with a smile. "I wish we'd had better news for you, sir."

"Yes, well, I guess we knew this was the most likely scenario going into the meeting," he paused. "Hammond wants us to take the next few weeks off. He even suggested I take Sam on a honeymoon."

"I think that's a good idea. You need some time alone."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of complicated at the moment. I mean, I don't want to put her in a position where she feels stuck with me when her memory returns."

Janet laughed. "I'm pretty sure Sam isn't going to feel stuck with you, sir. She actually talked to me about your, um, misgivings at breakfast. I don't think you have anything to worry about with Sam."

"Still, I'd just feel better if it were Sam making the decisions, not Thera."

"Sam and Thera are essentially the same person, colonel."

"Essentially, yes, but Sam wouldn't be carrying my child. This is complicated."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"Un-complicate it."

"Easier said than done, but I do have a request. Do you think Sam is too far along for a trip to my cabin? I'd like to take her to Minnesota for a few days."

"If you fly instead of driving, I'll sign off on the trip. Actually, I think it would do you both some good."

"Thanks, Janet."

"Just don't push her away, colonel. I can assure you, she really does love you. She has for awhile."

Jack smiled. "Really? Want to fill me in on how you know this?"

Janet laughed. "I'm not breaking any confidences. Just enjoy your honeymoon."

Jack smiled and nodded then headed back to collect Sam. She'd just finished explaining her ideas to the others when he arrived. He was a little taken back when she greeted him with a kiss in the control room. It was just a peck, but it brought back memories of the much less innocent kiss from the time loop.

"Ready to get out of her?" he asked.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes. I want to get started on this project Monday morning and I need to-"

"Ack, Sam. It's Saturday. No working. In fact, General Hammond wants us to take the next few weeks off and get settled. He even suggested a honeymoon."

"A honeymoon? And, you're okay with that."

"I've been trying to get you to my cabin in Minnesota for years. What do you say? Bright, clear waters, fishing, relaxing on the dock, it'll be fun."

Sam smiled. "I think the gate can wait. Take me to Minnesota, Jack."


	10. Chapter 10

As they entered the cabin, Sam sighed in contentment. "This is great. The view is amazing. I see why you love it here."

"I thought you'd like it," Jack replied. "I've wanted to bring you here for awhile, but you always said no."

Sam nodded. "I think I understand why I declined. Janet cleared a few things up for me."

"Really, do tell," Jack said, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"I, well, I was probably afraid to be alone with you."

"Afraid to be alone with me?"

Sam blushed. "Apparently, I didn't trust myself not to just forget the regulations and jump you."

"Ah, and here I thought you just didn't want to stop playing with your gizmos," Jack teased. "I knew why you didn't say yes. Honestly, I shouldn't have asked. You weren't the only one in danger of forgetting the regs."

"Janet told me something else, too. She said I made a pro and con list not long before we went on that last mission. I wanted to resign my commission."

"I never would have asked you to do that, Sam."

"I couldn't do it. I was so worried about who might take my place. I was afraid if I quit to be with you, something might happen and the world wouldn't be safe for Cassie and the other children."

"It was a good reason not to quit. It's my reason, too. I never wanted anything like this to happen. You can't even remember how much you loved your job or how good you were at it, and it's been ripped away from you. It's not fair, Sam. You belong on SG1. I'm afraid you're going to hate me when you finally realize what you've lost."

"Hate you? I love you. Even when we had no idea who we were, I knew that much. Don't you get it? Loving each other is such a big part of who we are, even the memory stamps couldn't keep us from gravitating towards each other."

"But, you didn't know what you were losing. You didn't have the benefit of pros and cons, Sam."

"If my biggest reason for staying on SG1 was really to protect the children of this planet then it's now my biggest reason for leaving."

"I'm not following, Sam."

"Our daughter, Jack, our daughter trumps everything on that list. I don't think it would be fair to risk her future by having both of her parents risking their lives. One of us has to keep the world safe for her, Jack, and I'm fine with it being you. I may not have my memories, but I know how I feel. I love our daughter too much to risk her being an orphan. I want us. I want this family. That isn't going to change."

"You could do so much better, you know that."

"I don't think there is anyone better out there. I love you," Sam paused. "You weren't this self-conscious when you were Jonah. Did something happen I need to know about? Sarah?"

"No, Sarah left after Charlie. There's not any more to that story," Jack took a deep breath. "After we got back, I overheard some marines talking about us."

"I guess gossip would have been hard to avoid under our circumstances."

"Yeah, but this wasn't just gossip about me being involved with my 2IC. They made some valid points. They said you were going to be upset when you realize you threw away your career over an old, damaged soldier. I am a lot older than you, Sam. And, I spent a lot of years in Black ops. I lost Charlie. I'm pretty damaged."

"Jack O'Neill! Are you telling me your cold feet about us came from idle gossip you overheard?" Sam shouted, lowering her voice, she continued, "I love you. I obviously have for much longer than I probably should have and I want you. That's not going to change when my memory returns. Besides, you're not that much older than I am, and I'm pretty sure my career isn't over. My job is just changing. I can live with that."

"I really hope so."

"Did Jonah love Thera?"

"You know the answer to that."

"And, Jack loved Sam?"

"Always."

"If my memory never returns, could Jack love Thera?"

"I don't think there's any chance of me not loving you, whatever you call yourself."

"Then trust me when I say I love you. I'm in it for the long haul and I don't want to put our life on hold waiting for memories that are just going to tell me what I already know. I want us," Sam whispered before putting her hands on Jack's face and pulling him closer.

Jack moaned slightly at the contact before taking Sam into his arms and kissing her gently. They held each other for a long time before Jack finally spoke. "I want us, too."

"Good, now show me the rest of the cabin, Jack. Why don't we start with our room?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied, picking Sam up and carrying her to the bedroom. "Your wish is my command."

The next morning, Sam joined Jack on the dock. "I'm pretty sure there aren't any fish in this pond, Jack."

"Fishing isn't about the catching, Sam. Besides, if we caught the fish, we'd have to clean them. Trust me, it's much more relaxing to do it this way."

"So, we're just going to sit here and continuously cast the line in the water only to reel it in and recast it," Sam said with a grin.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"We could multitask and decide on a name for our daughter," Sam suggested.

"Oh, I think I have the perfect name in mind," Jack replied, "Marge."

"Marge?"

"Or, Lisa. I like Maggie, too."

"For some reason, I have a feeling I'd object if my memory were a little clearer."

Jack laughed. "It was worth a try. Remind me to turn on _The Simpsons_ tonight."

"The Simpsons?"

"You'll see," Jack smirked. "Seriously, I do kind of have a middle name in mind, but you can say no."

"What is it?"

"It was thinking Charlotte, after Charlie. We don't have to, of course, but I thought it might be nice to tell her she was named after her older brother."

"I like that idea. Charlotte is perfect. She still needs a first name."

"I have a feeling you already have one in mind," Jack replied knowingly.

"I do. I was thinking we could name her after Brenna. Obviously, Brenna is a little odd for Earth. We could go with Brianna. It's close enough and it would be a reminder of our time on the ice planet, of where we got together."

"You want to name our daughter after the woman who put the memory stamps on us?"

"It's not like she had much of a choice and she did help us escape in the end. Besides, we wouldn't have this baby if it weren't for the memory stamps."

"Okay, Sam, Brianna Charlotte O'Neill it is," Jack said with a smile, "unless you change your mind after you see _The Simpsons."_


	11. Chapter 11

Getting into a groove at the SGC proved fairly easy for Sam. She worked with Dr. Lee, Siler, and Walter Harriman to improve efficiency of the stargate. Within a few weeks, they had it running swimmingly and Sam divided her time between projects in the lab and the control room. Sam especially enjoyed Walter's company. He was a plethora of knowledge about the inner workings of the SGC, and he knew absolutely everything about everyone. Sam found it funny that most people didn't know much about Walter's personal life. When she first started asking him questions about his family, he was actually a little hesitant to talk much about himself.

"Walter, were we friends?" Sam asked as they were finishing up one afternoon.

"Well, ma'am, you were never anything but nice to me," Walter responded.

"I'll take that as a no," Sam said slowly.

"It's not that we weren't friends exactly, Major Carter. It's just that I'm an enlisted man and you're an officer. Regulations-"

"I get it. I'm guessing those are the same regulations that stop you from calling me Sam like I asked," Sam sad with a nod. "Look, I know I was kind of a stickler for playing by the rules-"

"Oh, no, ma'am. Everyone understood why you were careful with the regulations. Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Always, Walter."

"We all knew how you felt about Colonel O'Neill. Everyone knew you'd never act on your feelings out of respect for your positions here. We also knew you needed to remind yourself of the regs to keep yourself in check. I'm glad you found each other."

"Thank you, Walter," Sam said with a smile. "Is there a Mrs. Harriman at home?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are actually expecting our first child. Christy is due about the same time as you."

"That's wonderful, Walter. I'm really happy for you. Jack and I started setting up the nursery last week. Have you got your baby's room ready yet?"

Walter frowned. "Actually, we were trying to buy a house before the baby came but Colorado Springs is really a seller's market. We just found out yesterday that we were outbid again. I guess we'll just see if we can move into a larger apartment in our complex for now."

Sam frowned. "I'm sorry. It had to be disappointing."

"Christy really like this last house, but we'll try again next year. It'll be fine Major Carter."

"Walter, have you ever visited my house?"

"Colonel O'Neill had a Christmas party a few years ago. I didn't go to the party, but I did drop off a few things for General Hammond ahead of time. It's a great house."

"Thanks, but I'm not talking about the house Jack and I live in. Have you ever been to my house?"

Walter's face turned red. "Honestly, ma'am, we all did our best to keep your houses in order while you were missing. I volunteered to look after yours. It isn't far from our place so Christy and I picked up your mail. My wife even talked to your plants."

"That was very sweet. Do you think Christy liked my house?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's just her style. We actually bid on one on the next block first. That was a few houses ago."

"Well, Walter, I haven't really thought much of my house since we got home. Without my memory, I've just kind of ignored the fact that Jack and I currently have one more house than we need. Would you like to buy mine? If you need to see it again, you could take Christy over and take a look."

"Are you serious, Major Carter?"

"I am. What do you say?"

"I need to call my wife, but I'd say we have a deal."

"Do me a favor. Don't mention this to Jack. I'd like to surprise him."

"Surprise him? Will the colonel be okay with this, ma'am?"

Sam laughed. "Let's just say, I think it'll show him just how committed I am to our life together. I think he'll be thrilled."

Approximately three weeks later, Jack was driving Sam home from the base. He had been on a five day mission with SG1, and he was exhausted. It had been one of those hot planets with way too many hours of sunlight, and he had spent all of his time just standing watch while Daniel and his new 2IC, Captain Rodriguez, geeked out over some long dead but extremely advanced society's remnants. He'd tried multiple times to convince Hammond to let them come home and send a research team, but Hammond was hoping for space guns. Heck, Jack was always hoping for big, honking space guns himself but he knew this was just another dead end from the start. He was right, of course. Now, all Jack wanted to do was take his very pregnant wife home and revel in the knowledge he wouldn't be leaving the planet again until their daughter was born.

Sam seemed almost giddy as they pulled into the driveway. Jack figured she was tired of being stuck on base and looking forward to seeing the final Star Wars movie with the team that evening. Since they'd been home, Teal'c had insisted on reeducating her on the entire Star Wars saga, and she really enjoyed it. She liked Star Wars a lot better than she'd liked the Simpsons. Jack was certain Brianna would never have a little brother named Bart no matter how much he begged.

Opening the front door, Jack did a double take. Everything looked different. Interspersed with his things were things from Sam's house. His couch was still in its place, but his old coffee table was replaced with hers. Among the pictures of Charlie, we're pictures of Sam's family. Jack took a deep breathe in and looked at Sam. "How did you pull this off?"

"Do you like it?" Sam asked with a coy grin.

"It feels right somehow."

"Well, Walter and his wife Christy are buying my house. Did you know they were expecting a baby?"

"I didn't even know Harriman was married," Jack admitted. "Selling your house is a big step."

"Not really. This is where I want to raise our daughter."

Jack nodded. "And, if you regret getting rid of your things when your memory returns?"

"Jack," Sam warned.

"I don't mean regret moving in with me. I mean, well, you don't exactly remember enough to know what had sentimental value at the moment. And, even moving this much was a lot of work. You're eight months pregnant, Sam."

"I didn't lift a finger. I had Walter get the marines to move things for me. I just ordered them around. I thought it was only fitting that since they like to talk about our relationship so much that they get to see just how committed we are to each other. And, Walter arranged a storage rental for everything else. I would hate to suddenly remember I gave away my mom's grandfather clock or something."

Jack pulled Sam into his arms. "So, this is for keeps?"

"It's always been for keeps. The only difference is now you, Walter, and the marines know how I feel."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too. What time are the guys coming to watch Star Wars?"

"We have a few hours," Jack smirked.

"Good," Sam grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

"I just don't know if I can process this?" Jack huffed as he got into bed beside Sam.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Sam sighed.

"Well, it certainly makes me question a few things?"

"Really?" Sam responded with a wry smile as she flipped off the bedside lamp.

"I mean, you think you know a person then all of the sudden she says something utterly mind blowing."

Sam broke out into a full laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just the way I feel about it. I never would have told you if you hadn't asked. Teal'c agrees with me."

"But, seriously, Sam, how can you possibly like the prequels better than the original trilogy? Luke Skywalker? Han Solo? Princess Leah?"

"Jack, they're just movies. It's not like I'm picking a favorite child or something?"

"But the prequels had Jar Jar Binks, Sam. That alone should make the originals the hands down first choice."

Sam flipped the light back on and glared at Jack. "Are we seriously going to talk about this all night? The guys left hours ago." Jack raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He just stared at her in disbelief. "Look, maybe I liked the originals better before because I'd seen them first. This time, Teal'c insisted we watch them in chronological order and I really liked Anakin. It's really that simple."

"See, that's another thing. You can't call him Anakin. He's Darth Vader. He's evil, Sam. I mean, he's goa'uld level evil."

"But, he found redemption in the end. That counts for something," Sam smiled.

Jack huffed again. "It's just not right. When your memory returns, you'll realize the prequels were just a pale comparison." Sam giggled again, but this time Jack kissed her. "I still love you though."

"Well, I'm glad you're love isn't dependent on Star Wars."

"Never. Now, if you don't like Wizard of Oz, we may have to get a divorce," he grinned.

Sam giggled again as she turned out the light. Soon they were sleeping soundly. Jack was awoken with a shake a few hours later. "Jack, I think my water just broke," Sam whispered.

"You mean it's time? It's too soon. You aren't due for another couple of weeks."

"I don't think Breanna got the memo. Get my bag and I'll call Janet."

Soon, Jack and Sam were settled in the infirmary. Janet had beaten them to the base, and Daniel and Teal'c were popping into the room every few minutes. Even though Janet assured him the baby was obviously ready, Jack was nervous. Charlie had come nearly two weeks late and Jack had been deployed at the time. He'd missed the hurry up and wait stage of labor and delivery, but he wasn't missing it this time around. Of course, every time Sam had a contraction, he almost wished he were on Netu so he didn't have to see her in pain. She was a trooper though. She handled labor the way she used to handle combat. It was odd thinking about their old life, a life she didn't even remember, as he waited for her to give birth to their daughter. How life had changed!

"Okay, Sam, I think it's about time to push," Janet smiled. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Very," Sam responded with a weak smile, but Jack couldn't even speak. This was happening. He was really going to be a father again. He could only watch as the nurses rearranged the room to make space for the equipment. He was suddenly more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. What if something went wrong?

Jack quickly grabbed the bag they'd brought with them. He opened it and pulled out his last minute addition to the bag. "Janet, I need a minute with Sam."

"Now?" Janet asked, looking slightly perplexed.

"Now," Jack said with more conviction as he carefully showed her what was in his hands.

"Oh!" Janet exclaimed. "Everybody out. Colonel, you have five minutes."

Once Jack and Sam were alone, Jack slid down to one knee beside Sam. "I guess it's a bit late for this, but I didn't exactly remember this little tradition the first time I asked." He pulled the ring he'd packed out from behind his back. "Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

Sam smiled. "I don't need a big wedding. The first one was perfect, but I'll proudly wear your ring, Jack."

"Good," Jack replied as he placed the ring on her left hand, "but, at least consider the wedding. It would be nice to celebrate with our friends and your dad."

A contraction hit before Sam could answer and Jack helped her breath through the pain. "If I promise to think about it, can we get Janet back in here. It's time to have this baby."

Jack smiled as he kissed his wife. "Oh, yeah. Let's have a baby."

 **This was way too short, but it was the best stopping place. The craziness of RL has hit hard, but I'll update as soon as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

"She's absolutely perfect," Daniel exclaimed as he held Brianna for the first time. "It's hard to believe something so amazing came out of something so awful."

"It wasn't so awful," Sam said with a smile. "It was cold, but it was our home. We had a purpose and we found happiness."

Daniel frowned. "It sounds like you miss it."

"Maybe it's because I don't really remember anything from before but sometimes I do miss it. I mean, I love being warm and Breanna will definitely have an easier life here. I have Jack, and the name may have changed but he is still the same. I have you guys and Janet and Walter. General Hammond keeps me busy here, but it's not exactly as fulfilling a purpose as helping my people survive an ice age. I felt like what I was doing at the plant really mattered-like we were saving the world."

"Sam, you know we have saved this world multiple times. When you were on SG1, it was kind of in your job description."

"I've heard the stories, Daniel. It's just weird not remembering. Don't get me wrong, I have no desire to risk Breanna's future by joining a front line team. Jack can save the world for both of us, and I'm fine with that. But, I can't even leave the base without an escort. As much as I love my life, I kind of feel like I'm still a prisoner. What if my memory doesn't come back on its own, Daniel? Do I risk Anise's memory recall device and possible brain damage or do I raise my daughter under a mountain waiting for her dad to come home from missions?"

"Sam, I guess I never thought out it that way. You've seemed so content over the past few months."

"I am, Daniel. I really am happy. I just need to remember. Janet seems to think I'll remember as soon as my hormones start returning to baseline, but even without breastfeeding, that could be another three months. What if something happens in the mountain while Breanna and I are stuck here? This isn't exactly the safest place for a baby."

Daniel sighed. "I hadn't really thought of that. Have you talked to Jack about this?"

"What and worry him? He's got to be comfortable going on missions, Daniel."

"I'll talk to Janet. You aren't a security risk. Maybe she can convince General Hammond to ease up the restrictions."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"And, maybe it's time for you and General Hammond to discuss the future. I know he's got a plan for when your memory returns. It sounds like you're ready to hear it."

Sam nodded and gave Daniel a smile. He gently put Breanna back into her arms and went to look for Janet. He found her going over patient files in her office. "Got a minute, Janet?"

"Of course, Daniel. I was just about to go check on our littlest patient, but it can wait."

"I was actually just with Sam and the baby. She's a little worried today."

Janet raised her eyebrows. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, nothing like that. Maybe it's hormones but I think Sam is feeling a little displaced. She's stuck here unless she has an escort, and working in the lab on little projects isn't exactly as thrilling as SG1."

"Is she starting to remember SG1?"

"No, that's just it. I think it's finally getting to her. She wants to remember. She even said she feels more like a prisoner here than when we were on the ice planet. Being stick under the mounting with a baby isn't exactly ideal."

Janet frowned. "Colonel O'Neill is on stand down for the next two weeks. I'm planning on discharging Sam and the baby today, but I hadn't really thought about how hard these restrictions must be on Sam. I'll talk to the general."

"Sam probably needs to hear General Hammond's plans for her when she recovers her memories, too, Janet. She needs to know more about her new normal. I didn't tell her anything, but it's probably about time he did."

"I'll see what I can do, Daniel. Thanks for letting me know. I have a feeling we are going to need to watch Sam for post-partum depression, too. Keep me posted."

Jack, Sam, and Breanna made their way to General Hammond's office before heading home from the infirmary. The general called them in immediately and cooed at Breanna for a few minutes before addressing Sam.

"Major Carter, she's a beautiful baby. I know you're concerned about having her on base, and I have to agree that this isn't the best place for a little one. I think you've more than proven that memories or not, you are still the same officer we all know and respect. I'm not worried about you spilling any top secret information, so you are cleared to spend your maternity leave at home. I want you to take a full three months. Enjoy your daughter then we will get you back to work."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said with a smile. "Keeping Breanna at home sounds wonderful."

"It's also been brought to my attention that you are ready to hear my long term plans for you. I've thought about this quite a bit. Obviously, returning to SG1 isn't a possibility. That leaves me with two very viable options. I can put you on another front line team and we can attempt to keep you and the colonel from being off world at the same time very often, or I can go with my second option. I have to admit my second option is one I've considered even before recent developments, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. R and D in Nevada does a good job with the technology we bring back, but none of their scientists have the field experience you have, major. We need real solutions in the war with the goa'uld. I'd like to have a division of Research and Development based here at Cheyenne Mountain working specifically on weapons development for our SG teams. We can let Nevada focus on ships and planetary defense exclusively, and we can worry about the best ways to protect our own people. I'd like to put you in charge of the department."

"I don't think I want to be on a front line team right now, sir. I think I'd like to take you up on the second option."

"Very good, major. Dr. Frasier seems certain your memory will return, but I want you to know that regardless the job is yours. Enjoy your maternity leave and we'll get you started as soon as you return."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Jack squeezed Sam's arm. "If there isn't anything else we need to discuss, sir, I think it's time I get my wife and daughter home."

"Dismissed colonel. Enjoy your time off, Jack. Enjoy every minute with this little girl. They grow up so fast."

"I intend to make the most of every minute, sir. Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the massive delay. This one is just about finished. There's only this chapter and an epilohue left.**

Sam was enjoying a rare luxury-a long, hot shower. Jack was on a mission with the Tok'ra and he had been gone over a week, but Cassie had spent the night with her the night before. The sweet girl was sitting in the nursery with the two month old princess who consumed every moment of Sam's waking hours. It was wonderful to just stand under the shower and be warm. Winter was in full spring in Colorado. It was nothing like the cold Sam remembered from the past, well, Thera's past, but it was cold.

Sam really missed Jack, but she was still slightly dreading his return. Jacob, um, her father, had promised he was coming home with him to spend a few days with the family. It was still hard to think of him as her dad, and the idea of spending extended time with him wasn't exactly as appealing as it would probably be if her memory had returned. To add to the chaos, her brother and his family were coming. She'd put Mark off for as long as possible, but time was just about up. Jack had explained things as well as he could using their cover story, and he and Mark spoke on the phone fairly frequently but she tried to avoid lengthy conversations with her brother. She just didn't know how to respond to someone who she not only didn't remember but also wasn't briefed on the full story. It was complicated enough with her friends on the base.

Finally finished indulging herself, Sam turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She wiped some of the condensation off the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she was watching a scene play out in front of her. She was in the locker room with Jack. He'd obviously just taken his own shower and apparently didn't expect to see her. The next moment she was kissing him then he broke the kiss. Sam had to sit down. This had to be a memory, an honest to goodness real memory.

Jack, the rest of SG1, and Jacob were just finishing their briefing with the general. "So, apparently, general, we recovered the weapon only to have the Tok'ra stab us in the back again. No new anything for us again," Jack declared in frustration.

"Jack," Jacob began, "it's like I told you on the planet, the Tok'ra just need a little time to examine the device before we can give you a full report."

"I've heard that line before, Jacob."

"Don't you think I care about Earth's safety just as much as you do, Jack? This is my home, too, but I have to agree with the council on this one. We need to make sure it's what we hope it is first."

Jack just gave an exasperated sigh and turned his attention to the general. "That's really all we have to report, sir."

"Thank you, SG1. You are dismissed. Get to the infirmary then head for home," the general said with a nod then turning to Jacob, he smiled. "I believe there's a little girl who needs to meet her grandpa. Enjoy your time with them."

"Thanks, George. I'm pretty anxious to see her myself."

A few hours later, Jack and Jacob were in Jack's truck headed for the house. "How's Sam adjusting?" Jacob asked.

"Well, that's kind of a loaded question. She's really enjoying her time with Breanna but I think she's anxious to get back to work. Heading up the new team is going to be a good challenge for her. I just hope she doesn't regret it when she realizes what she's lost. This is a good career move for her, but it's not SG1."

"Nothing is SG1," Jacob replied, "but this move will keep her involved in the program. It wasn't easy for me to move to the desk when I became a general, but I actually enjoyed it once I got into the groove."

"You're a better man than I am, Jacob. The desk comes with a whole lot of things I don't want to deal with myself. I think I'd hate it, and Sam is still so young. She's an adrenaline junky. I hope it's enough for her."

"True enough, but I have a hunch she'll be fine," Jacob paused. "I hope you've had time to forgive me for not staying on my last visit."

"Duty calls, we answer," Jack responded. "It was bad timing. I could have used your help."

"I think my presence was the last thing you needed right then, Jack. Sam may have been the one with memory loss, but you were both awfully confused. You needed to be the one she leaned on, not me."

"I'm beginning to think the pressing business you had wasn't all that pressing."

Jacob chuckled a bit. "Let's just say I think I made the right call."

"Yeah, I guess you probably did."

Jacob nodded. "Any progress on the memory?"

"Doc says it could come back at any point but it's worrying both of us that it hasn't returned yet."

"Anise's offer is still on the table but I have my reservations."

"We do, too, Jake. It'll be up to Sam, of course, but I'm hoping we don't even have to really consider it. We're here. Let's go surprise Sam. I didn't tell her we were back."

Jack barely managed to open the door before Sam was in his arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it. He quickly returned the kiss then stepped back a bit so that Jacob could enter the room. Sam's eyes lit up and suddenly she was hugging her father.

"Dad, you're here!" Sam exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

Jack and Jacob were both a little surprised by her reaction, but Jacob was grateful she seemed so happy to see him. "Its good to see you, Sam."

"I didn't know how much I missed you," Sam said as she took a step backward. "I remember," she said with a smile. "I remember everything."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack was already in bed when Sam joined him later that night. She had a smile on her face as she pulled the covers back to crawl into bed. "So, you remember everything?"

"Everything," Sam replied, kissing his cheek.

"I'll take it as a good sign that you're in my room."

"Our room," Sam corrected playfully.

"Our room," Jack repeated with a smirk. "But, seriously, how are you now that you really know? I mean, this wasn't exactly the plan."

"No, this wasn't the plan," Sam agreed. "This was the dream-the unattainable dream. I'm not sorry."

Jack sighed happily and pulled Sam into his arms. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Sam laughed. "I couldn't have chosen this life. The war we are fighting is too important. But, this feels right. I can still help the cause, and I get all of this. It's a win-win."

"I still wish we could have done this right. I didn't even get to give you a proper first date. Jake didn't get to walk his only daughter down the aisle."

Sam smiled softly. "I think it was perfect. I don't need those things, but-"

"But?"

"But, it would have been nice to have Dad there."

"We can still plan that wedding, Sam."

"We have enough on our plate without trying to pick flowers and taste test cakes."

Jack smirked. "I always make time for cake."

Sam giggled and changed the subject. "You know what my first real memory was? It was of you and me in the locker room."

"Awe, the kiss," Jack replied.

"Yes, the kiss and the words you said. Do you remember what you said when you pushed me away?"

"Not like this," Jack said quietly.

"Well, in my opinion, the way we did get together was perfect. I'm glad things happened exactly like this," Sam paused. "I meant what I said. I don't need a wedding, but I wouldn't mind repeating our vows in front of our family and friends. My brother will be here tomorrow. Let's have the guys over and just do a vow renewal in front of our family and friends then I just want to enjoy our family. That's all I need."

"Then you shall have it," Jack replied, leaning in to kiss his wife.

Two days later, SG1, General Hammond, Janet, Cassie, Walter's family, Mark's family, and Jack stood in the living room as Jacob walked his daughter into the room. Sam carried a sleeping Breanna in her arms as she took her place beside Jack. They spoke the same vows as they'd spoken a year earlier on another planet.

"I offer you my heart and my hearth from this day until eternity. We are one," Jack said softly.

"I accept your heart and your hearth and give you mine in return until eternity. We are one," Sam replied.

With no one present to declare them man and wife, Daniel took over. "You may now kiss your bride." As Jack leaned in to kiss Sam, Daniel quickly removed the sleeping baby from her mother's arms. Jack then proceeded to dip his wife and kiss her properly.

 **Epilogue**

 **5 Years later…**

"Colonel O'Neill, you have a call on line 2."

"Thanks, Walter, This is O'Neill."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Jack replied on the other side of the phone.

Sam giggled. "I never get tired of saying it either. Everything okay at home?"

"Yes, um, no."

"Which one is it, Jack?"

"Everything is fine, but I miss you."

"I've only been here two hours," Sam replied with a grin.

"Yes, but I won't see you for another six and Breanna is at school. Retirement would be much more fun if my amazing wife wasn't so in demand. I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Jack. It sounds like you need a new challenge now that our little girl is in kindergarten."

"It's fine, Sam. I'll just have to do more fishing."

"Oh, Jack, fish while you can. I have it on very good authority you are going to be very busy soon enough."

"If you guys have caused another intergalactic crisis to ruin my retirement, I'm not going to be happy," Jack teased.

"Actually, this challenge is going to be a little more personal. I just came from Caroline's office. We're pregnant."

Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He had everything he could ever want with the woman he loved, and now they were having another baby. "Hey, Sam, if it's a boy can we name him Bart?"

The end.


End file.
